Ghost boy
by Honkhonkhonk544
Summary: Cody Dilmore can see ghosts. He knows quite a few, in fact a little ghost named Eliot is his best friend. What will happen when they meet a vengeful spirit who threatens to take Eliot away from Cody.


A taunting laugh erupted from the small group of children around Cody. "You can see ghosts, oh dream on. You're _twelve_ , and you still have imaginary friends." One boy teased.

"They, they aren't imaginary, they really do exist. Please believe me!" Cody pleaded.

"God you are such a freak" A girl scoffed, and the group walked away from Cody laughing. Cody whimpered and sat down in the grass. Cody isn't like other kids if you have yet to notice. He has a very special gift. He can see, speak to, and touch ghosts. No one believes him of course. I mean would you? A ghost boy floated over to him and patted his back.

"It's ok Cody," He cooed.

"Am I a freak?" Cody sniffed and wiped his eyes.

The ghost shook his head vigorously, "No of course not, Cody! those people are meanies!" He huffed.

"Thanks, Eliot," Cody sniffed again but smiled. Eliot smiled too and hugged Cody. Cody hugged back.

...

Cody ran down the busy streets of New York trying not to smack into anyone. He threw open the door to his workplace, and ran over to the receptionist desk. "Um it's Cody Scott sorry I'm late I had an issue with a taxi driver," Cody apologized. Cody had actually missed his alarm, but she didn't need to know that. Eliot snickered behind him, and Cody had to resist the urge to turn around and shout at him.

The lady shook her head, "fifth time this mouth Scott. You better stop coming in late, or you'll be out of a job."

Cody nodded, "I know, I know it won't happen again," Cody blurted.

"Go on up," The lady gestured to the elevator. Cody nodded and walked into it. He pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Great job, Cody," Eliot cackled having ghosted in the elevator behind Cody. Cody sighed and shook his head not feeling like humoring Eliot right now. It has been a while since Eliot and Cody met. The met when both of them were ten. Cody was just a tiny bubbly kid back then without any knowledge of how the world worked. He met Eliot in the middle of the woods. Unfortunately, the scene he saw was very gory and scared him for life.

...

Eliot was laying on the ground lifeless bleeding out from the stomach with blood seeping out of his mouth. His eyes were wide open. This death most certainly was not a peaceful one. Cody just stood and stared at the gory sight in front of him. He tried to scream, but no noise came out. His screaming wouldn't have done anything though Eliot was already long gone; however, his ghost had just finished taking form. Eliot's spirit rose from his body. He stretched his arms and looked at the boy who was close to his corpse.

"Hello?" He tilted his head to the side. Cody sputtered over syllables trying to find something to say, but he was so dumbfounded that nothing came out. Eliot stood up and noticed his body. Eliot gasped and fell over. He started to cry out of fear and confusion. Everything about his death and how he died came back to him at once. Even though no more harm could be done to him he was scared shitless.

Cody looked at him and walked over to try and comfort the crying ghost child. "H-hey," He stuttered, "It's ok. Everything is fine," That was the biggest lie Cody has ever told. Everything's alright. There is a dead boy right in front of you for god's sake.

Eliot hugged him and cried, "I was being chased and," he hiccuped. "and then all I could see was black! Now I'm d-dead!"

Cody held onto him, "Well I can see you. Maybe being dead isn't all that bad,"

Eliot looked at him and wiped tears from his eyes. "Really?" He asked.

Cody nodded and reassured him, "Really," Eliot smiled still crying a small bit but ultimately feeling better. They two boys turned to the corpse. Cody walked over and closed Eliot's eyes. "There, now you can rest in peace." Cody smiled.

...

Cody sat at his desk working like a boring adult. Eliot groaned in boredom. "I hate this,"

Cody sighed, "No really I thought this was the most exciting thing in the world,"

Eliot scoffed, "When are we going home?"

"Three," Cody said typing something into the computer. Eliot groaned again and floated around Cody. "You know you can stay home if you want to," Cody chuckled at Eliot's idiocy.

"But then I'm alone," Eliot whined. The petty arguing was normal for Cody and Eliot. It happened daily, in fact. Did that put a damper on their friendship? Of course not! Those two were two peas in a pod since they met.

"Well, I have to work, so I don't know how to entertain you. Cody shrugged. "I guess it's boredom or loneliness then,"

Eliot groaned and sat on the floor. "Whatever,"

"Now your gonna get all pissy with me I see," Now Cody was enjoying teasing Eliot.

"I should piss on you," Eliot growled.

Cody laughed and shook his head. Cody wouldn't admit it, but he liked it when Eliot was with him at work. It gave him someone to talk to. Plus even if Eliot was board out of his mind he would never leave Cody.


End file.
